The charging of batteries, such as lithium-ion (Li-Ion) batteries, in laptop (or notebook) computers, and for other mobile devices, has long presented challenges to test the patience of users. Typical “slow” charging of batteries (or “slow-charging”) can take 6 to 8 hours. For this reason, many batteries, and mobile devices which use them, are able to employ “fast-charging” at times.
Fast-charging permits a battery to reach up to about 80% of capacity in as little as 60 to 90 minutes. While this is convenient and presents immediate practical benefit, it has the disadvantage of reducing, over time, the life span of the battery. Accordingly, it is conventionally known to provide a charging arrangement whereby fast-charging is reserved essentially for contingent circumstances, e.g., fast-charging will only take place when the battery level (also known as battery “charge”) is below a threshold (in terms, e.g., of a percentage of the battery's capacity) and more slowly when over that percentage.
While such a solution admirably reduces long-term wear on the battery by avoiding a fast charge when nominally not needed, it still circumvents what could be more efficient and useful manners of managing battery charging and of thereby reducing even more the likelihood of long-term wear. Particularly, in view of the possibility that users may not even require a fast charge in instances outside of those imposed by a fixed and immovable battery level threshold, a compelling need has been recognized in connection with improving upon this inflexibility.